Down the Pipe
by yourfavshipper53
Summary: This is just a story I thought would be interesting to write, and see how it plays out. Shego and Kim wake up in a cave somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains, and have to find a way out. Eventually Kigo, so if you don't like femslashes this is not for you...


**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of this show called Kim Possible. Lost girl too, if I steal a quote from that, only because it is also amazing. Oh and the Descent because this is a crossover, kinda.**

**A/N: Here's a little something that's been on my mind for a while, and I'm currently stumped when it comes to my others stories… Oh well I hope you enjoy, or at least tolerate this. : D**

Chapter 1: Dazed and Confused

"Hey Princess."

"Yo, Kimmie, wake up,"

The former villainess let out an irritated sigh as she sat back down on the hard unforgiving ground. Her head was pounding harder than a sailor on shore leave, and she could barely stand. Even with her healing abilities, she was unable to concentrate on anything other than her splitting headache and waking up her unconscious companion.

_Of all the people to be stuck with in some God forsaken shithole!_

The pair was lost; at least that's what it looked like to Shego. They were in a cave, or at least something that resembled a cave, but how they got there was still a mystery. Shego felt something drip onto her cheek, _what the hell?, _her thoughts were cut off by a low moan, and before she knew it, Kim was on her hands and knees throwing up.

_Fucking great…_

Struggling to her feet, Kim wiped off her mouth as she looked around the cave. "How did I ge-..?" Kim paused there was something on the opposite side of the cavern that caught her attention. As she ventured over to the other end, Shego began to look around as well, now that the pain in her head had subsided. At first what Shego saw didn't surprise her, _climbing gear, okay… so what?_ until the implications of it set in and she became more confused than ever.

"Hey Princess"

"Shego!"

Shego spun around too quickly, losing her footing and stumbling towards Kim. "Fucking hell" She muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, not looking up until she reached where the redhead was. Shego looked at Kim, then the wall, and then back to Kim's unnerving countenance.

"I don't see what the big deal is Kimmie," she said with an impatient huff.

"Don't you see?" Kim asked as she approached the stain, raising her hand up to it. She paused waiting for Shego to make the connection, but the ex-villainess just rolled her eyes.

"So what, it's a handprint! It's eerie, but that's it!" She looked back at the bloody handprint trying not to look phased when Kim gave her a skeptic look. Kim finally huffed in defeat taking her hand off the wall, and walking towards Shego

"Fine, what did you find that was so interesting?" Shego led Kim back over to where the gear was and picked up a flashlight and began shining it around the cave.

"It's for climbing right?" Kim asked as she opened a bag to find that it contained a rope.

Shego nodded, "Looks like it, but it still won't really help us," she said as she continued to look around.

Kim shook her head in disagreement, "I'm not so sure that's right." The younger girl looked around the cave and once again spotted something.

"Hey Shego, shine the light over there." The redhead said as she pointed towards an opening.

The light hit the opening to what could barely qualify as a crawl space, but what seemed to be the only option they had.

"We have to crawl through there.." Kim said matter of factly in a somewhat distant voice. Shego balked, "There is no way in hell I will fucking fit in tha-" the villainess began until she saw Kim get on her hands and knees.

"What the hell are you doing Princess?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. When the redhead didn't answer, Shego huffed in annoyance.

"Kimmie, there is no way that I'm going to fit in that damn hole!" The young heroine sighed as she climbed to her feet and began gathering the gear in her arms.

"We have to, we can't just stay here. Unless you have a better idea Shego." Kim looked at the older woman with a probing look, but she wasn't cracking.

"I don't see how you figure that we can get out of this cave by going deeper into it." Shego said as she caught the bag Kim threw at her. Looking inside Shego just groaned _she's serious?!_

"Why don't we just call for help? What about Nerdlinger?" Kim sighed at the undesirable nickname that Wade had somehow acquired but wondered how they hadn't thought to try this before now. The redhead searched her pockets, but found nothing.

"I don't have the Kimmunicatior…" Shego groaned and threw her arms up exasperation, "Of course." The villainess sneered, but then she sighed in defeat.

"Fine Possible, let's do it."

**A/N: that was a little different, but interesting nonetheless. : ) Should I continue? **


End file.
